


Fallout 4 Meets Disney

by Rosie2009



Series: My Fallout 4 Fanfiction [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Disney, Disney Parody, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: This is a creative compilation of various Disney songs rewritten to match Fallout 4 and its universe starring songs from Frozen and various other Disney movies. Currently open to any suggestions of Disney songs with/without a character to sing. Suggestions may or may not be used, but all will be read.





	1. Let Me Go - Nora (Female Sole Survivor) or Let it Go from Frozen

**“Let Me Go” – Nora (Female Sole Survivor)**

_(Verse I)_

_The frost glows white on the Cryo-Pods tonight,_

_Not a handprint to be seen,_

_A vault in isolation, and it looks like I’m all that’s left_

_The reactor’s zapping everything that is in sight,_

_They couldn’t keep me in, heaven knows they tried_

_Keep me in, don’t let me see_

_What they’re truly planning to do with me_

_Conceal, freeze here,_

_Don’t let me know,_

_Well, now I know_

_(Chorus I)_

_Let me go, Let me go,_

_Can’t keep me in anymore,_

_Let me go, Let me go,_

_Turn away and slam that vault door_

_I don’t care what I have to face_

_Let Vault-Tec rage on,_

_I have to get Shaun back no matter what they say_

_(Verse II)_

_It’s funny how a fallout makes old problems seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can’t get to me at all_

_It’s time to see what I can do_

_To test my limits and break through,_

_Minutemen, Brotherhood, Institute, Railroad_

_I’ve got a lead, let’s go_

_(Chorus II)_

_Let me go, Let me go,_

_I am one with my Pipe Pistol_

_Let me go, Let me go,_

_In finding Shaun, I’m one step closer,_

_Here I stand and here I’ll shoot,_

_Let the rads rage on,_

_(Verse III)_

_My bullets flurry through the air into Kellogg,_

_The Memory Den in Goodneighbor is open all night long,_

_Brains are scanned and teleportation is the key_

_The Institute took my boy, there’s no way they’re stopping me_

_(Chorus III)_

_Let me go, Let me go,_

_I’ll hunt down a Courser if I have to_

_Let me go, Let me go,_

_I’m getting into the Institute,_

_A contraption of duct tape and glue,_

_Let’s hope his brains told the truth_

_I have to get Shaun back no matter what they do_


	2. Do You Wanna Be Our General? - Preston Garvey feat. Nora or Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? from Frozen

**“Do you wanna be our General?” – Preston Garvey feat. Nora**

_(Preston)_

_Nora?_

_Do you wanna be our General?_

_C’mon you can’t delay,_

_We need you to go check something out,_

_I’ll tell you what it’s all about,_

_I’ll mark it on your map right away_

_I thought we were best buddies,_

_You saved my life,_

_I’m really glad that it’s not raining_

_Do you wanna be our General?_

_It doesn’t have to be a title that’s official_

_(Nora)_

_Go away, Preston._

_(Preston)_

_Okay, fine…_

_Do you wanna be our General?_

_Or at least help out some settlements for me_

_I think some Minutemen work is overdue,_

_I think it’s about time you knew_

_The Minutemen never rest_

_Head to the Slog!_

_It gets a little crazy what with all these needs_

_They must have water, food, and housing!_

_You’re going to need to plant melons, tatos, and mutfruits here and some corn there._

_Nora… Please, I know you’re out there,_

_People need your help in the Commonwealth_

_I need you more than ever now,_

_I don’t know what to do or how_

_Letting people down is something I can’t allow_

_You’re out there doing something important_

_With someone new,_

_What will the Minutemen do?_

_Do you wanna be our General?_


	3. You're Welcome - Paladin Danse or You're Welcome from Moana

**“You’re Welcome!” – Paladin Danse**

_(Verse I)_

_Okay, okay_

_I see what’s going on here_

_You’re facing the greatest army in the Commonwealth_

_It’s understandable how you feel_

_It’s even expected_

_It’s nice to see that civilians never change_

_Take a seat here, let’s begin_

_Yes, I’m really a Paladin, get on with it_

_I understand it’s a lot,_

_The armor, the guns_

_When you’re starin’ at the entirety of us_

_(Chorus I)_

_So what can I say except you’re welcome,_

_For a safer wasteland experience_

_Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re welcome_

_I’m just a lowly Paladin_

_(Verse II)_

_Hey, what has two hands that pulled together an army_

_When you were simply frozen?_

_Elder Maxson_

_When the times were desperate,_

_Who got us through so that we made it?_

_He’s leader of the Brotherhood, so?_

_Oh, also he’s the Commonwealth’s hero_

_You’re welcome!_

_For his ability to light within soldiers an inferno_

_Also his sense of duty and honor is so fine_

_So perfect, it even surpasses that of mine_

_(Chorus II)_

_So what can I say except you’re welcome!_

_For the Vertibirds that scour the Commonwealth_

_There’s no need to pay, it’s okay, you’re welcome!_

_Because it’s just the Brotherhood’s people being them_

_You’re welcome! You’re welcome!_

_(Verse III)_

_Well… Come to think of it,_

_Civvy, honestly I could go on and on_

_I could explain every Brotherhood accomplishment_

_The cleared out spaces, assists from the air?_

_Oh, that was just the army doing its fair share_

_They kill the filth, they leave it in the dust_

_Safe farmland and it’s all thanks to us_

_What’s the lesson? What is the takeaway?_

_The Brotherhood is there for the Commonwealth night and day_

_And the Prydwen up in the sky_

_It’s just a symbol of our might_

_Look what we’ve done_

_We make everything happen_

_Look at the Institute_

_Die-die-die-die-die-die- dyin’!_

_(Chorus III)_

_Well, anyway, let me say you’re welcome!_

_For the wonderful world you know_

_Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re welcome_

_Well, come to think of it, do you wanna join?_

_Hey, it’s your day to say you’re welcome!_

_Because I’m giving you this opportunity_

_You’ll be fighting for freedom and justice, you’re welcome!_

_Because you seem to really know how to shoot_

_You’re welcome! You’re welcome!_

_And thank you!_


	4. I've Got a Dream/Aspiration/Ambition - Nora and the Gang or I've Got a Dream from Tangled

**“I’ve Got a Dream/Aspiration/Ambition” – Nora and the Gang**

_(Strong)_

_Strong big and mean and scary_

_Strong’s growl could scare a Deathclaw even,_

_And Strong is confused why Strong’s singing this song_

_But besides Strong’s fighting skills and Strong’s temper and Strong’s many kills_

_Strong would really like to learn to read MacBeth_

_Can’t you see Strong reading and writing so pretty_

_Just like that little annoying lady does_

_(Piper)_

_Hey!_

_(Strong)_

_Even though Strong likes crushing skulls,_

_Strong still want to read the words_

_Like every other little weak human do_

_(All but Strong)_

_He’s got a dream, he’s got a dream_

_(Strong)_

_Strong no like all this silly singing_

_Strong no understand the word “dreaming”_

_Strong is through with this singing_

_Strong want to go eat something_

_(Paladin Danse)_

_I’ve got rifles, pistols, shotguns, plus my Power Armor_

_All in all I’m ready to fight a war if need be_

_But despite my sense of duty and my rank and my team,_

_I really want to get into knitting_

_Can’t you see me with those needles moving quickly,_

_Faster than my reflexes amazingly,_

_Though I’m a soldier and a fighter,_

_I also appreciate the things in life that are nicer,_

_Like the rest of you lot, I’ve got aspirations_

_I’ve got a dream,_

_[He’s got a dream]_

_I’ve got a dream_

_[He’s got a dream]_

_I’m not quite as hardened and insensitive as I may seem_

_Though the Brotherhood is number one_

_There’s just enough wiggle room for a bit of fun,_

_Akin to you all I’ve got an aspiration_

_(Deacon)_

_MacCready would like to quit and be a Nanny_

_(Nora)_

_Hancock wants to be an underwear model_

_(Piper)_

_Curie’s mirelurk steak is divine,_

_(MacCready)_

_Preston makes checklists with underlines_

_(All)_

_Piper writes fiction, Nora sews, Nick makes weird sounds from his nose_

_(Nora)_

_And Codsworth collects old pantyhose_

_(Codsworth)_

_Mum!_

_(Strong)_

_What about little red woman? Do you have song?_

_(Cait)_

_Sorry, but I don’t sing, ugly._

_[Strong pulls out his sledge-hammer with angry look on his face and everybody gives Cait the stink eye]_

_(Cait)_

_I’ve got dreams like ye all, no really_

_Just a lot less wimpy n’ sissy_

_And they mostly happen somewhere holed up in a bar_

_With a bottle o’ whiskey of my own_

_Without idiots and completely alone_

_And a bar fight would be kinda nice, too_

_(Curie)_

_I’ve got a dream_

_[She’s got a dream]_

_I’ve got a dream_

_[She’s got a dream]_

_I just want to observe every strange creature I can see_

_And with every passing day, I’m so glad you rescued me from the laboratory_

_Like the rest of you, I’ve an ambition_

_(All but Strong)_

_She’s got a dream,_

_He’s got a dream,_

_They’ve got a dream,_

_We’ve got a dream_

_So our differences ain’t really that extreme,_

_We’re one big team!_

_(Codsworth)_

_Call it poppycock,_

_(Nora)_

_Nonsense,_

_(Danse)_

_Against protocol_

_(Piper)_

_Or just plain ridiculous_

_(All)_

_‘Cause way down deep inside we’ve got a dream_

_(Strong)_

_Strong has dream_

_(Danse)_

_I’ve got aspirations_

_(Nora)_

_I’ve got a dream_

_(Piper)_

_I’ve got a dream_

_(Nick)_

_I’ve got a dream_

_(Curie)_

_I’ve got an ambition_

_(All)_

_Yes, way down deep inside, I’ve got a dream/aspiration/ambition_

_YEAH!!!_


	5. Papers are Better than People - Piper and Nat Wright or Reindeers are Better than People from Frozen

**“Papers are Better than People” – Piper and Nat Wright**

_(Piper)_

_Papers are better than people,_

_Nat, don’t you think that’s true?_

_(Nat)_

_Yeah, people will kill you, and snatch you in your sleep,_

_Every one of them’s bad except you._

_(Piper)_

_Why, thank you, sis._

_But people smell better than printing presses_

_Nat, don’t you think I’m right?_

_(Nat)_

_That’s once again true for all except you,_

_(Piper)_

_Hey, that’s pretty rude, I think I smell nice,_

_(Nat)_

_Take a bath._

_(Piper)_

_Keep talking like that and you’re getting smacked._


	6. Zero to Hero - Piper Wright and the Gang feat. Takahashi or Zero to Hero from Hercules

**“Zero to Hero” – Piper Wright and the Gang feat. Takahashi**

_(Piper)_

_Bless my soul, Blue’s on a roll,_

_(Hancock)_

_Person of the week in every Gunner’s payroll_

_(Piper)_

_What a pro, Blue could stop a show_

_(Preston)_

_Point her to a settlement and she’ll get on it pronto_

_(Piper)_

_She was a no one_

_[A zero, zero]_

_Now she’s a honcho_

_She’s a hero_

_(Danse)_

_Here was a vault-dweller with her mind intact_

_From zero to hero, in no time flat_

_(Piper)_

_Zero to hero, just like that_

_When she smiles, the guys go wild_

_And go weak in the knees_

_(Takahashi)_

_Nan-ni shimasho-ka?_

_(Cait)_

_Not that, you stupid hunk of metal._

_(Piper)_

_From helping those in need and bounties,_

_Blue has caps to burn_

_Now nouveau rich and famous_

_She can tell you what Diamond City market earns_

_Say amen, there she goes again,_

_Sweet and invincible_

_(Preston)_

_And an awesome General_

_(Piper)_

_Folks line up just to get a scoop_

_(MacCready)_

_And I think that Piper’s full of poop_

_(Piper)_

_Here Blue comes, she sees, she kicks tail_

_Boy, she will never ever fail_

_She shows Deathclaws knives and guns_

_From zero to hero, a major punch_

_Zero to hero, and who’d have thunk?_

_(Cait)_

_Who put the fun in funeral?_

_(All)_

_Nora, jeez!_

_(Piper)_

_Who’s daring deeds are great for my paper?_

_(All)_

_Nora, jeez!_

_(Nick)_

_Is she strong?_

_(All)_

_Undefeatable_

_(Nick)_

_Is she kind?_

_(All)_

_No one sweeter!_

_Nora, peeps!_

_Nora, jeez!_

_Nora, please!_

_Nora, peeps!_

_Nora, jeez!_

_Bless my soul, Nora’s on a roll_

_Invincible_

_(Danse)_

_Shooting straight_

_And is the Commonwealth’s fate_

_(Hancock)_

_For her, everyone feels love or hate, yeah_

_(Piper)_

_She was a vault-dweller_

_[Zero, zero]_

_Now she’s a honcho_

_[She’s a hero]_

_She beats the baddies with the greatest of ease_

_(All)_

_From zero to hero_

_Nora’s a hero_

_Now she’s a hero, ohhh yeah!_

_(Piper)_

_Yes, indeed._


End file.
